ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doremi Harukaze/Dorie Goodwyn
Doremi Harukaze (Dorie Goodwyn in Magical Doremi) is the first protagonist of Ojamajo Doremi. Biography Doremi Harukaze led a very unlucky life full of arguing parents, a spiteful little sister, a hard time with her studies, and a lack of romance. One day while wandering home she happened to come by a strange magic shop she never noticed before. There, she learned of the owner's true identity and was turned into a Witchling in order to change her back. Appearance Doremi is a fair-skinned girl with bright mulberry colored eyes. She has very long, bright red hair worn Chignon-style, held by pink scrunchies with a single golden musical note pinned to one of them. Her bangs frame the upper part of her face and a bunch of them are centered towards the right. Doremi originally wore a Carnation-Pink shirt tucked into her loose, pale pink denim shorts with a pocket on each side. Over her chest was a light purple tank-top. She wore pale pink socks with white tennis shoes accented by bright pink. Starting with Motto, Doremi changed her attire. Her tank-top became a vest with a zipper and pockets, a more form-fitting pair of shorts worn with a belt and kept her shoes and T-shirt. Her pale pink socks became knee-socks. Personality On the surface, Doremi is a childish girl with a selfish, simple-minded nature. She is quick to anger if mocked, taunted, or bothered in the least bit and is usually viewed as troublesome or useless by others. She can also be bossy and meddlesome, but this is actually because Doremi wishes to help others and show them kindness. While this annoys many, this has also led her to befriend others who are usually drawn to her caring, easygoing side. When she remains positive it is viewed as being infectious by others. Doremi is also the type of girl to load herself with a lot of self-depreciation. She does poorly in just about everything and usually gets threatened for acting air-headed or clumsy, and normally suffers ridicule due to her passion for magic and witches. Sometimes this may rile Doremi up, but this is also used to encourage her to keep going; with mixed results. She also appears to be very emotional and expressive with her feelings. She is full of energy and vigor, but there are times when she can be incredibly lazy and just want to sit back and relax. She loves to eat and often complains or whines if she feels forced and become a bit self-centered from time-to-time, but despite her negative qualities, Doremi is also a true friend who loves to make others happy - even someone who may give her the most trouble, like Kotake, Tamaki, or her own little sister. At the start of the sequel, Doremi has a more stubborn and mature attitude, and is frequently improving her skills in order to get better scores when it comes to school. She now proves herself to be lucky despite being clumsy, but she works hard every time. She and her friends are easily bewildered, especially by gibberish language, or strange sounds. Doremi herself isn't mischievous, instead, she is good-natured and still tries to help others as usual, without getting threatened by others. Whenever she gets rebuked, she bursts into anger and snaps back at others, although this is usually a running gag. This shows Doremi still does have a ill-tempered attitude, but nevertheless, she maintains a kind-hearted stance. Gallery Doremi Harukaze.png|Doremi/Dorie as she appears in Seasons 3-4 Doremi Harukaze.gif|Doremi/Dorie as she appears in Seasons 1-2 Ojamajo Doremi - to Doremi making a magic - Ep 01.png Dorie Oak.png 18941 a new student? 18940 doremi - funniest anime fun witch 2000 best fun.jpg 18944 doremi hazuki and aiko - fun girls anime best.jpg Dorie Goodwyn (by CartoonFan1994).png Wow, jetzt fur Freunde im Urlaub mit Time Force Rangers, Micky Maus, Fox, Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Peach, Zelda, Kirby, Mewtu, Junger-Link, Ice Climbers und Pummeluff.png Doremi id - classic ojamajo doremi.jpg Doremimag.png|Doremi/Dorie in her Season 4 Witchling outfit Doremi .jpg|Emman Cortez's drawing of Doremi/Dorie. Maxresdefault-ojamajodoreminaisho-op.jpg 370522 doremi - to like fun comedy mom.jpg 211126 motto doremi movie - fun ever sitcomlover.jpg 18944 doremi hazuki and aiko - fun girls anime best.jpg 18940 doremi - funniest anime fun witch 2000 best fun.jpg 18941 doremi was seen it - funniest fun anime comedy.jpg 370521 doremi with mom - fun popular best.jpg 211097 aiko with doremi - fun girls ever.jpg 211086 doremi with pop - popular girls ever in anime.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Witches Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Pink characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Redheads